Dark Moon Gems
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: The last one about 4 gems that turn the guys into past transformations, past animal transformation and have animal feet.
1. Alteration Exchange

Summary- The Animal Demo Robbers goes and steals some items including the Dark Moon Gems and one of Dark Moon gems transforms the 8 into past gems alterations. Will they be able to stop A.D.R and with their transformations

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but the Groat and the A.D.R and the Gems and the various jewels. I don't own the Shredder name.

* * *

Dark Moon Gems

Alteration Exchange

"Guys, this is insane." Kuwabara replies.

"Why?" Yusuke asks.

"Well, you guys didn't turn evil, become intelligent or gain big muscles."

"Well, you two didn't become magically babies, fat or get scared out of your mind." Raph replies.

"What are you guys talking about?" Leatherhead asks.

"The Kingdom Crystals and the Dragon Stones." The guys reply.

"Well, guys the Animal Demo Robbers are at it again stealing several of things." Koenma replies.

"Let's go!" Leo replies annoyed.

Meanwhile A.D.R under Groats leadership tries to steal some items on a list Hang Roo's hand. They get the place where the items are located.

"Great, Mates, Mr. Groat wanted these items: The Ruby of Dreg, The Diamond Statue of Lionguese, and the sword of Gritish." Hang Roo replies.

"We alssso get a bonussss by bring the Dark Moon Gemssss as well." Snake-Eyes replies.

"Are you kidding if I didn't know better the Detectives and the Turtles should be coming right now?" Bongo replies.

"That's strange." Dingo Starr replies. "They always come when we steal something."

"I knew it this was a good day, Mates." Hang Roo replies excitedly.

"A good day to go to jail." Raph replies.

"See!" Bongo replies.

"Let's go, Mates, but let's leave the surprise while running." Hang Roo replies as the A.D.R ran off and left the Grey Dark Moon Gem near the exit.

"We have to stop them." Yusuke exclaims.

What anyone didn't know is that the Dark Moon Gem was cracked and it started to glow and blind the Turtles and Detectives as then infuses them with its powers. It stops glowing soon after.

"What the shell was that?" Raph asks.

"I don't know, Raph, but it didn't do any thing to us." Don replies as he picked up the Grey Dark Moon Gem.

"We have to find out our side effects to this gem." Kurama replies as they walked toward the lair.

At the lair, the guys go to Koenma, Leatherhead and Prof. Honeycutt to what the Grey Dark Moon Gem does and all 3 examine the gem and came to a conclusion.

"We don't know!" Koenma, Leatherhead and Honeycutt reply.

"What!" Kuwabara, Yusuke, Mikey, and Raph reply.

"We don't know what this gem does in fact the Dark Moon Gems were never used until now." Koenma explains.

"Oh, great!" Raph replies annoyed.

"Well, guys it's off to bed I go." Yusuke replies as went to Leo's Room as the others went into the other rooms too.

The Next day, Koenma, Leatherhead and Prof. Honeycutt are still examining the Grey Dark Moon Gem. They hear an evil laugh and All three turn around and wonder what that is.

"Are fellas awake?" Koenma asks.

"We are now." Yusuke replies in a sinister tone.

"Yusuke, are you ok."

"Yes, Koenma, I'm ok."

Yusuke laughs sinisterly with the other 5. The wise one are in shock seeing everyone but Kuwabara and Mikey evil.

"Oh, dear!" Honeycutt replies as he saw 6 glowing red eyes.

"What wrong fellas?" Leatherhead asks worried.

"We're evil that's what!" Leo replies in a sinister tone.

"Where are Kuwabara and Mikey?" Koenma replies.

"We're right here." Kuwabara replies frighten.

"Boo!" Hiei replies.

Kuwabara quivers and Mikey trembles in fear. The other 6 laugh at Kuwabara and Mikey for being scared.

"Guys, where are you going?" Honeycutt asks.

"Do some…" Yusuke replies but soon gets a headache. "What the…"

"You guys were evil and you two were scared." Leatherhead explains.

"Huh?" The 8 reply confused.

"Ok? The A.D.R is stealing some more items from the Museum." Koenma replies.

"Ok, let's go guys." Leo replies.

They got the Museum with A.D.R. The A.D.R are coming out with more items they stole but they see Yu Yu Turtle gang coming. The Yu Yu Turtle gang get there but the A.D.R start to snicker.

"Mates, it's the Turtles and Detectives…ha ha ha ha." Hang Roo started to laugh with others following along.

"What so funny?" Yusuke asks.

"Big head much." Bongo replies.

"Huh?" Raph replies.

"6 of you have big heads and the other two are…"

The six heard crying as the A.D.R escape. They turn around to see Kuwabara and Mikey as babies. They are all in shock.

"Uh oh, fellas, we have an infant problem." Yusuke replies intelligently.

"Yeah, and we have to have solution to their problem." Raph replies in the same tone.

"We were mystical infants so these two must have superpowers we didn't have previously." Hiei replies intelligently.

"Which are?" Leo replies in the same tone.

"Let us see back at the lair." Kurama replies.

Back at the lair baby Kuwabara and baby Mikey crawled around. The other guys wait to see what power the other two have.

"What are their powers?" Don asks.

Baby Kuwabara all of sudden crawl away in super speed and baby Mikey pick up a nunchuck with his mind and tries to hit the guys with it.

"Great a baby with alacrity powers and a baby with tele…" Raph replies as he and the other held their heads.

"Wow, my brain just popped." Yusuke replies calmly but turns into shock seeing Kuwabara and Mikey. "Babies!"

"That's Kuwabara and Mikey!" Leo replies.

Baby Kuwabara sped off. Yusuke's jaw drop in shock. The others does as well. Kuwabara is still running around laughing.

"Wait, Kuwabara!" Yusuke replies as chased after baby Kuwabara.

"Mikey, stop hitting me with…ow…your…ow!" Raph replies getting hit with the nunchuck.

"I can't catch him!" Yusuke replies exhausted. "He said I was trouble."

"Maybe I can." Hiei replies running after baby Kuwabara catching him.

Baby Kuwabara cries hard and baby Mikey with him. Hiei is getting annoyed with crying and he tries to calm down Kuwabara but he ends scaring him more.

"Hiei!" Kurama replies as he got baby Kuwabara who calmed down and Don having baby Mikey who did the same.

All of sudden Kuwabara and Mikey turn back to normal. Kuwabara and Mikey look around and they see the others staring at them.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asks.

"Baby troubles." Raph replies.

"Oh."

"We figured out we the grey dark moon does!" Koenma replies as he started laughing.

"What wrong now?" Yusuke replies annoyed.

"Guys we have muscles." Don replies looking at himself.

"We don't!" Mikey replies in a fat tone.

The 6 laughs along with Koenma at Kuwabara and Mikey. Kuwabara and Mikey groans annoyed knowing how the other six felt when they were that way.

"Now that's funny!" Yusuke replies laughing.

"Hardy har har!" Kuwabara replies annoyed.

"Well, what Koenma was trying to say is that Grey Dark Moon Gem turns you into Kingdom Crystals and Dragon Stone's blue crystal and silver stone's transformations." Honeycutt explains. "And the A.D.R has the moonstone dark moon gem."

"We'll get it." The 6 reply as they laugh at Kuwabara and Mikey.

They got to the Museum and A.D.R was there. The A.D.R is collecting what they have and they see try to pick up the last item.

"Almost have the…" Hang Roo replies as he turned around and the 6 muscular and Kuwabara and Mikey fat. "Uh…Mates, we have a problem."

"Yes, you do." Yusuke replies cracking his knuckles.

"Run!" Dingo Starr replies as he and the A.D.R get what they have and escape but leaves the moonstone dark moon gem and it glows and turn the guys back to normal.

"We're normal." Don replies.

"You guys are." Kuwabara replies angrily.

"Picking at our expense." Mikey replies in the same tone.

"Come on we were joking besides Koenma started it." Raph replies as he, Kurama, Don, Leo and Yusuke start back up.

Kuwabara and Mikey chased the other 5 while Hiei was watching …

To be continued…

Up next: The past "animals" the 8 become.


	2. Animal Balistic

Summary-The Guys are turned into Past animal they didn't transform into and the A.D.R is robbing the new museum. Will they stop A.D.R?

Disclamer-I don't own anyone but Groat and the A.D.R and the jewels at the museum, I do own all of the Dark Moon Gems including the Moon Gems and Dark Gems.

* * *

Animal Balistic

"I like this, A.D.R, now I have more items for you to get for me." Groat replies.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Groat." Hang Roo replies. "Let's go, mates."

"Right." The A.D.R replies.

Meanwhile the Yu Yu Turtle gang are relaxing when Don get intel from Koenma with some bad news they didn't want to hear.

"Guys, we got word from Koenma that they found the A.D.R robbing the new museum." Don replies.

"Let's go!" Yusuke replies annoyed.

"What's wrong, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asks.

"The A.D.R does the same thing and we fall for the same thing."

"That's true."

"Maybe we need to try something new." Mikey spoke.

"What, Mike?" Kuwabara asks.

"Let's send two people to the museum and we wait outside."

"That's a great idea for a fool!" Hiei says sarcastically.

"Hey!" Mikey replies offended.

"I got two volunteers now." Raph replies as he shows Monloose and Nash.

"Wait a minute, Mon, why us?" Monloose asks.

"You two haven't done anything." Kurama replies.

"I refuse!" Nash replies. "No bait stuff."

The 8 glare at Nash. Monloose moves to the left of Nash. Nash feels the pressure from the glares.

"Ok, I'll do it, come on, Monloose." Nash replies.

Meanwhile at the new Museum. The A.D.R get everything they need. They soon check everything and they are satified,

"I think we have everything we need." Dingo Starr replies.

"Hold it, you 4." Monloose replies.

"Wait a minute, we were expecting, the Turtles and Detectives, Mates." Hang Roo replies.

"Not today." Nash replies.

"Well, you guysss, we give you two back this ssstuff and we leave." Snake-Eyes replies.

"Ok, that was easy." Nash replies.

The A.D.R Gave back the stuff but planted the Indigo Dark Moon Gem in between the stuff. Monloose and Nash didn't know it.

"We got it!" Monloose replies as he and Nash brought the stuff out.

"That was too easy." Nash replies as all of a sudden Indigo Dark Moon Gem glows it was cracked but it infused its power into the 8.

"I feel funny!" Mikey replies.

"Me too!" Kuwabara replies.

All of sudden the Guys glows and transforms into...

"What the…" Yusuke replies as he saw feathers.

"Uh, guys, we're animals." Kuwabara replies in a squeaky voice.

"What!" The other six reply.

The Guys are the following animals: Yusuke is a falcon, Leo is a frog, Mikey is a dalmatian, Kuwabara is a mouse, Don is a Troodon, Kurama is a Asian golden cat, Hiei is a long-tailed planigale and Raph is a roach.

"Wait a minute, we are animals." Don replies. "That we didn't transform into when the Kingdom Crystal's Red Crystal and Dragon Stone's Bronze didn't affect but I see it also applies to Dark Gem and the Moon Gem."

"So we're the animal we didn't transform if we didn't stand by those crystals, stone, and the two gems you mentioned." Leo replies.

"We got to find the A.D.R." Yusuke replies.

"But cure gem is back in our lair." Raph replies. "I hate being a bug."

"Well, four of us should go to the lair and the other four of us should find the A.D.R and you two put back the stole items."

"Ok," Monloose and Nash replies.

"Which four should go where?" Don asks.

"You, Kuwabara, Mikey and Raph should go to the lair." Yusuke replies. "Leo, Kurama, Hiei and I will get the A.D.R."

"Give us the hard job." Raph says annoyed. "I'm nasty bug that can be easily be stepped on."

"Raph!" Mikey says annoyed. "Get in my fur!"

"Ok."

So they split up. With Don, Kuwabara, Mikey and Raph, they head toward the lair. They try to sneak past people walking on the road.

"Ok, we need get to the lair as roach, mouse, dalmatian and dinosaur." Don says annoyed.

"Dinosaur!" A woman screams loudly.

The rest of the people start to scream. Everyone starts running in a panic. Sirens can be heard as the police comes

"Donny, hurry up, before anyone sees a bunch animals try that talk." Kuwabara says in worry.

"I got the manhole cover off." Don says as he went in.

"Yahooooo!" Mikey screams excitedly as he jumps down with Kuwabara behind him.

"Our lair is just around the corner." Don replies as they walked the lair.

With Leo, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. They walk for mile until they see A.D.R at the video store. A.D.R is dragging a important item with them.

"There they are!" Yusuke replies as he spotted the A.D.R at the video store.

"Mates, it's four of them, the detective, fox, shorty, and the blue bandana turtle right behind us as animals." Hang Roo replies.

"As animalssss, you sssay!" Snake-Eyes replies as he saw Hiei and Leo. "I have dinner now."

"Snake-Eyes, what are you doing?" Bongo asks.

"I'm going to eat that'sss what!" Snake-Eyes replies as Yusuke peck him in the head.

Don, Kuwabara, Mikey and Raph came with the Moonstone Dark Moon Gem and they get to where A.D.R are and the A.D.R notices them.

"You won't be eating my small friends, Snake!" Yusuke says boldly.

"I'll eat…that moussse instead!" Snake-Eyes replies going close to Kuwabara.

"Yikes!" Kuwabara replies in a squeaky voice.

"Hold it, Right there, Snake." Don replies stepping in front of Snake-Eyes and Kuwabara.

"Let's get out of here!" Bongo replies as they ran off with the stuff they stole.

"We're letting them get away again." Yusuke replies trying to fly off but Kurama stops him with his paw.

"Detective, we need to turn back first." Hiei replies as Don threw the cure Dark Moon Gem down and it glows turning them back to normal.

"We're normal!" Mikey replies.

"But the cure Dark Moon Gem is missing." Kuwabara replies.

"The A.D.R!" The 6 reply as they ran off to chase them…

To be continued…

Up Next: The Guys have a "funny" situation with their feet.


	3. Funny Feet Fiesta

Summary- The guys are chasing the A.D.R and the A.D.R are leading them to their but is stop short when they gain animal feet. Will stop the A.D.R from escape with their animal feet?

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone but Groat and the A.D.R and the jewels at the museum, I don't own all of the Dark Moon Gems including the Moon Gems and Dark Gems.

* * *

Funny Feet Fiesta

"There they are!" Yusuke exclaims seeing the A.D.R.

"Look what you did, Dingo!" Bongo replies angrily.

"Hey, I had an opportunity, so I took it!" Dingo Starr replies slyly.

"Well, mates, let's get them the slip." Hang Roo replies as he tossed the Black Dark Moon Gem on the ground and then it glows stopping the 8 in their tracks. It then infuses them with it energy. It stops glowing afterwards.

"Whoa!" Kuwabara and Mikey reply confused.

"Ok?" Yusuke replies in the same tone.

"Nothing happened to us?" Raph asks.

"That's good!" Hiei replies.

They were about to run after the A.D.R until…

"Guys, I have an issue!" Raph retorts angrily.

"You always have issue!" Yusuke replies teasing.

"Look at his feet!" Don says in shock as he saw…

"Rhino feet?" The other 6 guys reply in shock.

"That's funny!" Kuwabara replies as something rips.

"Kuwabara, I didn't know you had bull's feet!" Yusuke teases.

"Huh?"

Kuwabara looks down at his feet. He sees he has bull's feet. His eyes widen in shock.

"Hahahahaha!" Mikey laughs hysterically at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara growls at Mikey. Mikey walks behind Don and He gulps hard.

"Eep!" Mikey yelps as he heard a yelling.

"Guys, I have a problem." Leo replies looking down at his feet.

"Lizard's feet!" Don replies confused as he felt his feet change. "Whoa! Mine are monkey feet."

"Hn! A Turtle with Monkey feet!" Hiei says nonchalantly.

"So is small person with rabbit feet!" Kurama says to Hiei pointing at Hiei's feet.

"I'm the lucky one."

"Lucky to be the smallest!" Yusuke teases.

"I can't move!" Mikey replies frantically.

"Heavy footed, Mike?" Kuwabara teases.

"Hardy har har!" Mikey replies giving Kuwabara a glare.

"Whoa!" Kurama replies as fell and then look down. "I have pig's feet!"

"Eww!" Everyone but Hiei, Don and Leo replies and then they laugh.

Kurama gives a glare at Yusuke, Mikey, Kuwabara, and Raph. All 4 gulp. All of a sudden ripping is heard again.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara says teasing as he looked down at his best friend's feet.

"I have bird's feet." Yusuke says in shock. "The A.D.R makes me mad!"

"This was caused by the Black Dark Moon Gem." Kurama says seriously. "It turned our feet into animal's feet."

"Let's go get them." Leo says calmly.

The A.D.R got back to the lair. The A.D.R put everything down and Groat comes into the room.

"We lost them, Mates." Hang Roo says exhausted.

"But you could have led them to my lair." Groat says angrily.

"Ssssorry, Mr. Groat." Snake-Eyes says scared.

"Did you get the thing I asks for?"

"Yes, we did." Bongo replies.

"Good, so I will make them pay."

"Well, well, if isn't the A.D.R gloating again." Raph replies.

"The Turtles and Spirit Detectives." Groat replies. "I wish I could stay but I have plans."

Groat disappears. The Yu Yu Turtle gang are in shock.

"Whoa! Who was that?" Mikey asks.

"What did he mean by that?" Kuwabara asks.

"Never mind we got the A.D.R." Yusuke says.

"Mates, look!" Hang Roo replies as they saw the 8 feet.

"Those are some funny feet!" Dingo Starr replies laughing hysterically as the 8 just growls at them.

"Hey, mates, maybe…Ow!" Hang Roo yells in pain when Mikey stomps his tail.

"Now, who has the cure Dark Moon Gem?" Hiei asks darkly.

"He does!" The A.D.R points out pointing to each other.

"Well, let's see which one has?" Kuwabara says slyly making the A.D.R gulp.

"Bye!" The A.D.R replies as they ran off leaving the Moonstone Dark Moon Gem.

The moonstone Dark Moon Gem glows and turns the guys feet back to normal. They soon get the Moonstone Dark Moon Gem.

"Well, that's over, I hope." Yusuke says as the Moonstone Dark Moon Gem blew up in the guys faces.

"Now that was random!" Mikey says in shock.

"I agree." Kuwabara says in the same.

Meanwhile Groat is setting up his plan. The A.D.R watches what he is doing. Groat puts all of the item in his possession.

"Now that I have what need…" Groat replies. "I, Groat will take over Demon World."

Groat laughs.

The End

Up Next: Solstice Rain Pearls with the Girls


End file.
